Le nouveau
by Enileme-R
Summary: La guerre est terminée, et nos 3 héros préférés retournent à Poudlard pour leur dernière année. Mais comment faire pour oublier que les Serpentards ont fait des horreurs l'année précédente ? Hermione à bien une idée.


\- C'est tellement bizarre de revenir ici après...

Harry ne répondit pas, et Hermione se pinça les lèvres en approuvant doucement. Les trois amis venaient de faire leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard, et étaient à présent assis autour de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils étaient arrivés à peine quelques heures plus tôt, et avaient assisté au banquet, où le nombre de premières années était incroyablement élevé, et s'étaient ensuite réfugiés dans leur tour pour éviter au Survivant d'avoir à subir trop de regards de la part de ses camarades.

Après la bataille, l'école avait été reconstruite à l'identique, avec l'aide de nombreux volontaires, pour permettre à tous les élèves de revenir faire leur année. La scolarité sous le régime de Severus Rogue et des Carrow n'avait pas été du tout au niveau habituel, et ainsi, chaque étudiant était invité à redoubler, avec un programme plus adapté. Des plages horaires étaient ainsi prévues pour permettre aux élèves de se remettre des traumatismes qu'ils avaient vécus l'année précédente. Le professeur McGonagall avait repris la direction d'une main de maître, et les trois Gryffondors n'en étaient que ravis, trouvant que nul autre professeur n'aurait pu succéder plus dignement au feu professeur Dumbledore.

\- Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est surtout de reprendre toutes nos habitudes, après l'année qu'on a eu. C'est de revenir ici, et de voir qu'il manque des élèves. Que ceux qui sont là me vénèrent alors qu'ils y a quelques années, ils me traitaient de menteur. Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est de me tenir entre les murs où trop de gens sont morts.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ron, et elle prit la main de Harry, qui fixait les flammes sans sourciller.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts en vain, Harry. Ils l'ont fait pour montrer qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Parce qu'ils croyaient en un avenir meilleur, que tu as pu offrir à tous ceux qui sont vivants.

\- Fred a été le premier à s'inscrire sur la liste de l'AD. Et il ne le faisait pas pour faire enrager Ombrage, ou pour toi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il était convaincu de se battre pour la bonne cause.

Harry daigna enfin tourner son regard vers son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois que le rouquin parlait de son défunt frère depuis l'enterrement. Et le Survivant lui adressa un faible sourire pour le remercier.

oOoOoOo

\- C'est notre premier cours avec les Serpentards, remarqua Ron d'une voix neutre.

Le professeur McGonagall avait été très clair lors du banquet de rentrée : elle ne voulait aucune discrimination au sein du château envers la maison des verts et argent. Oui, nombre de leurs parents étaient mangemorts. Oui, certains avaient été odieux l'an passé, soutenant les Carrow dans la torture qu'ils infligeaient. Oui, il y avait de la rancœur. Mais maintenant, Voldemort était mort, et la paix devait être absolue.

Malgré tout, il y avait toujours des regards envers les élèves de la maison des serpents qui trahissaient encore un peu de peur ou de méfiance.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à eux. Malfoy avait volontairement menti à sa tante lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait capturer par les rafleurs quelques mois plus tôt, et il lui avait rendu la pareille en lui sauvant la vie durant la bataille. Durant l'été, il avait participé au procès pour l'innocenter, et depuis, leurs rapports avaient été limités. Malfoy les avait salués d'un signe de tête à King's Cross, et c'était tout.

A présent devant leur salle de potions, le Serpentard se faisait discret et restait en retrait, restant avec des élèves plus réservés, comme Daphné Greengass, ou un élève aux cheveux châtain en bataille et au regard bleu perçant. Il portait son uniforme, mais il dégageait quelque chose de très classe, aristocratique même, sans doute dû à une éducation de Sang-pur.

\- C'est un nouvel élève ? demanda Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Nott ? s'étonna Ron. Non, il a toujours été là.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. C'est bizarre.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne traînait pas avec Malfoy avant.

\- Je suppose qu'il veut changer ses fréquentations pour montrer qu'il n'est pas un mangemort.

\- Le père de Nott en est un pourtant, nota Ron.

\- Oui, mais Nott ne s'est jamais montré très en faveur de Voldemort il me semble, intervint Harry. C'était déjà un paria chez les Serpentards quand on s'était infiltré dans leur salle commune en deuxième année.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer en silence. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer un élève pendant six ans ? Elle avait pourtant partagé de nombreux cours avec les Serpentards, elle aurait dû le voir. Même en compagnie de Malfoy, le jeune homme semblait vouloir s'effacer, et restait collé au mur, observant les alentours. Un instant, son regard croisa celui de la brune, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se focaliser sur ses amis.

\- Et il s'appelle comment ?

\- Tu veux connaître le prénom d'un Serpentard ? s'étonna Ron, presque avec dégoût.

\- Ronald ! Le professeur McGonagall veut qu'on fasse tous la paix, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que le monde ira mieux, tempêta la sorcière, ses joues rosissantes sous l'énervement.

Pour la peine, elle les planta tous les deux, et entra dans la salle des potions que le professeur Slughorn venait d'ouvrir, se plaçant immédiatement à côté de Nott, délaissant ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur montrer l'exemple.

Son geste en étonna plus d'un, notamment Malfoy qui lui lança un regard surpris, suivi ensuite d'un petit signe de tête. Il semblait avoir compris les raisons de son agissement, et la remerciait silencieusement.

Nott haussa un sourcil en la voyant sur la chaise à ses côtés, mais ne dit rien, sortant ensuite ses affaires sur lesquelles étaient inscrites avec une écriture soignée son nom. Théodore Nott.

oOoOoOo

L'année commençait doucement, Harry avait repris le Quidditch pour son plus grand bonheur, avec Ron et Ginny, et Hermione les encourageait toujours depuis les gradins, souvent en compagnie de Luna qui avait fabriqué une nouvelle tête de lion plus perfectionnée.

Petit à petit, les rivalités se tarissaient. Le geste d'Hermione, bien que vu uniquement des septièmes années, avait engendré quelques pas de certains élèves, et les Serpentards devenaient peu à peu moins craints, et plus respectés. L'ouverture dont ils bénéficiaient avait permis un dialogue, et certains des élèves de la maison des serpents avaient confessé la terreur qui régnait chez eux, l'obligation de devoir agir de cette manière pour ne pas subir la colère des mangemorts, la honte d'avoir des parents partisans d'un monstre...

En cours de potions, Hermione avait à présent pris l'habitude de s'asseoir aux côtés de Nott, qui ne disait que le strict nécessaire pour leurs travaux. Mais petit à petit, elle s'était mise à le saluer en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et si les premières fois il avait été surpris et n'avait pas répondu, leur petit « Bonjour, Nott ! »/« Bonjour, Granger.» qui s'était installé était presque devenu rassurant pour la jeune femme.

En effet, si elle avait fait l'effort vers le sorcier, ce dernier n'en faisait pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? La Gryffondor se posait bien la question. Ron lui avait répondu que c'était dans sa nature de Serpentard, et avait récolté un regard noir de la part de son amie. Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules, sans avoir plus de réponses qu'elle. Mais Ginny avait eu une théorie.

\- Et s'il était intimidé ?

\- Intimidé ? Mais par qui ?

\- Par toi, espèce d'idiote !

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un traiter Hermione d'idiote, chuchota Ron à son meilleur ami.

\- Mais comment peut-il être inti... oh ! Il aurait peur de moi parce que j'ai combattu aux côtés de Harry tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Après tout, son père est un mangemort.

Hermione avait cogité une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle s'était alors mise en tête d'aller plus vers le Serpentard. Peut-être pourraient-ils être amis ? Harry avait approuvé l'idée, le lendemain matin, content que sa meilleure amie prenne le relais pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ginny avait souri, fière aussi de son initiative. Mais Ron avait grogné un peu, se faisant ensuite rappeler à l'ordre par Hermione qui lui rappelait que la guerre était finie et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant et oublier les anciennes querelles. Surtout que Nott ne leur avait jamais rien fait personnellement.

La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il était souvent à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, comme elle. Alors elle quitta sa table habituelle et s'installa face à lui, travaillant en silence après l'avoir salué avec un sourire. Le sorcier était tout d'abord resté interdit, mais avait vite repris sa plume pour se remettre au travail.

Une routine s'installa, en cours de potions, ils s'installaient ensemble, et Hermione avait même réussi à discuter avec lui du programme. Il avait un avis très tranché sur le sujet, et elle avait été agréablement surprise de le voir aussi pédagogue. A la bibliothèque, elle allait toujours s'asseoir avec lui, et au bout d'un mois, il faisait de même lorsqu'il arrivait après elle.

Petit à petit, une complicité silencieuse s'était installée entre eux. Ils étaient agacés lorsque quelqu'un abîmait un livre de la bibliothèque, ou ne le remettait pas à la bonne place. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'une tierce personne les rejoigne à leur table, même s'il s'agissait de Luna et Ginny, ou de Daphné Greengass. Malfoy avait fini par rester seul la plupart du temps, les élèves le fuyant toujours comme la peste, et lui évitant de rester en compagnie de Serpentards qui avaient été dans les jupons des Carrow l'année précédente.

Quelques fois, il leur arrivait de faire le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle ensemble, les premières fois silencieusement, puis en discutant simplement.

Noël approchait, et Hermione aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec le Serpentard. Il était cultivé, intelligent, et malgré ses airs aristocratiques et le masque qu'il affichait souvent, il était une personne simple et humble. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, de son enfance, mais questionnait souvent la jeune femme sur le mode de vie des moldus, ayant glissé une fois qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre le cours d'étude des moldus alors que leur monde le fascinait. Hermione s'était faite la réflexion qu'il s'entendrait sans doute très bien avec Arthur Weasley, et répondait toujours avec la passion qu'elle avait pour les connaissances.

C'était aussi un point sur lequel ils s'entendaient très bien : Nott était un élève sérieux et assidu, curieux, et il avait partagé avec Hermione son souhait d'enseigner après ses ASPIC. Le soir où il lui avait avoué cela, ils marchaient sans réel but dans les couloirs après la fermeture de la bibliothèque, n'ayant tous les deux aucune envie de se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs, et l'heure du couvre-feu arrivait, mais ils s'étaient installés sur l'un des bancs, près des salles de classe de sortilèges.

\- Mais je pense que mon rêve ne se réalisera jamais, souffla le sorcier en fixant la lune à travers les fenêtres du couloir.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu es un élève doué, Nott, et de ce que je peux voir, tu es patient, et tu t'adaptes à la personne à qui tu parles. Tu ferais un très bon professeur.

\- Et qui voudrait pour son enfant un fils de mangemort, Granger ?

Un silence s'installa. Il n'avait pas foncièrement tort, mais maintenant, il fallait faire table rase du passé et aller de l'avant.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, cracha brusquement Nott.

\- Si, je le sais. D'une part, parce que tu n'as pas de marque sur ton bras. D'autre part, parce que tu t'intéresses aux moldus. Ensuite, parce que tu parles avec une née-moldue. Aussi parce que tu n'as jamais fréquenté les autres enfants de mangemorts.

Nott tourna la tête vers elle, son regard bleu la transperçant de part en part. Son visage n'exprimait rien, comme on le lui avait appris durant son enfance, mais Hermione put tout de même lire dans ses yeux qu'il était touché.

Il ne répondit rien, et se leva, incitant la brune à le faire à son tour.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu es en compagnie d'une préfète-en-chef, tu ne risques pas de retenue.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla, laissant la Gryffondor au milieu du couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

oOoOoOo

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de recroiser Théodore -elle s'autorisait à l'appeler ainsi depuis- avant son départ pour les vacances de Noël. Elle passait comme ces dernières années les fêtes chez les Weasley, et elle aurait voulu souhaiter de bonnes vacances à son nouvel ami. Mais il n'était même pas monté dans le Poudlard Express, la laissant penser qu'il restait seul au château.

\- Tu penses à un certain Serpentard ? souffla moqueusement Ginny pour éviter que Ron et Harry ne les entendent.

La brune sursauta, se décollant de la fenêtre, et se mit à rougir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh si tu vois très bien. Tu as le droit, tu sais ?

Son ton s'était adouci, et Hermione, moins sur la défensive, soupira en reposant sa tête contre la vitre.

\- J'ai de la peine pour lui, il va rester seul à Poudlard avec la plupart des autres enfants de mangemorts qui ne veulent pas se retrouver seuls chez eux.

\- C'est son choix, Hermione. Mais je ne te parlais pas de ça.

La brune leva un sourcil à son attention, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ginny s'approcha un peu plus, lançant un regard à son frère qui menait la partie d'échecs sorciers à laquelle il jouait avec Harry.

\- Je voulais dire, tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Mais je n'ai pas...

\- Mione, je te connais. Tu ne passes jamais du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous si ce n'est pas parce que tu espères quelque chose. Regarde pour Krum. Tu ne t'es jamais éloignée de Harry et Ron.

Hermione baissa le regard sur ses mains, prise au piège par la malicieuse rouquine. Évidemment qu'elle s'était rendue compte que les moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux étaient plus fréquents, qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver en cours de potions ou à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était bien sûr rendue compte qu'elle trouvait le Serpentard bien plus attirant que n'importe qui, qu'elle aimait discuter avec lui, travailler à ses côtés en silence. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux lorsqu'il réfléchissait, qu'il jouait avec sa lèvre lorsqu'il était contrarié, ou qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il était heureux. Mais elle ne s'était pas donné le droit de ressentir quelque chose. D'oser espérer. Harry et Ginny avaient bien pris le fait qu'ils soient amis, Ron un peu moins mais s'y était fait. Mais comment réagiraient-ils tous si elle venait à sortir avec lui ? Le rouquin serait certainement en colère, comme lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année. Ginny lui montrait qu'elle la soutenait. Et Harry... Elle glissa un regard vers lui. Son meilleur ami avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez.

\- Nott n'est pas méchant, ajouta Ginny face au silence de son amie, qui se concentra à nouveau sur elle. Tu nous en parles suffisamment pour qu'on sache que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Harry sera d'accord avec moi. Et pour mon frère... Tu le connais. Il mettra un peu plus de temps à avaler la potion, mais il finira par comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me pardonne si je sors avec un Serpentard, souffla Hermione.

\- Eh bien il aura à faire à moi. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et d'aimer qui tu veux, et ce n'est pas mon imbécile de frère qui t'en empêchera.

La brune lui sourit, reconnaissante, et elles changèrent de sujet.

oOoOoOo

\- Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins !

Hermione ne laissa pas à ses amis le temps de lui répondre, et fila en direction des escaliers alors qu'ils allaient vers leurs dortoirs. Le repas venait de se terminer, et le long trajet en train les avait tous épuisés, mais elle venait d'apercevoir dans un recoin un certain Serpentard adossé à un mur, la fixant de ses yeux brillants.

\- Bonjour, Théodore.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, et Hermione sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres former un léger sourire en coin.

\- Il est vingt heures passées, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt se dire bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir alors.

\- Bonsoir, Hermione.

Son nom semblait doux dans sa voix, et elle se perdit dans ses iris bleus.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tes cadeaux de Noël.

\- Oh ce n'est rien tu sais ! Je me suis dit que tu aimerais découvrir les bandes dessinées moldues, puisque tu m'as dit que tu en lisais des sorcières.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré ! C'est fascinant comme ils arrivent à raconter des histoires alors que leurs dessins ne bougent pas !

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis à cause de ça ?

Hermione se sentit soudainement coupable. Elle savait que les Serpentards n'aimaient pas franchement tout ce qui touchait au monde moldu, et il avait dû ouvrir ses cadeaux comme tout le monde dans sa salle commune, devant tous ses camarades.

\- Je n'ouvre jamais mes cadeaux devant tout le monde, la rassura-t-il. Je suis allé dans mon dortoir pour le faire, et je ferme toujours mes rideaux.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement et releva les yeux qu'elle avait baissés pour les poser sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te l'envoyer dans les temps, mais j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, bafouilla-t-elle, surprise et touchée par l'attention. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait un cadeau que...

\- J'en avais envie. Je n'avais juste pas d'idée. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire des cadeaux, je n'ai quasiment jamais eu à en faire personnellement.

Ils se turent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient sa vie privée. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais Hermione chérissait ces moments. Il s'ouvrait petit à petit, et elle avait toujours envie d'en savoir plus, de connaître les raisons qui le poussaient à penser l'exact opposé de son père.

Théodore l'emmena alors dans une salle de classe un peu plus loin, où deux paquets reposaient sur l'un des bureaux. L'un était clairement un livre, au vu de son format, mais l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner. C'était une boîte carré relativement plate.

\- Tiens, ouvre celui-ci en premier.

Il lui tendait le premier paquet. La jeune femme défit délicatement l'emballage qui avait dû être fait soigneusement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, et elle découvrit l'Histoire de Poudlard, dans une édition neuve.

\- Ils l'ont réédité durant l'automne, pour le mettre à jour sur les derniers événements, expliqua le Serpentard. J'ai vu que tu l'avais toujours avec toi, alors je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas un mauvais cadeau.

Hermione lisait déjà le sommaire, qu'elle connaissait par coeur dans l'ancienne édition, pour voir ce qui avait été ajouté, parcourant avidement les nouvelles pages.

\- C'est merveilleux, merci beaucoup ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été mis à jour !

Lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers lui, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'excitation. Elle était ravie du présent, et se sentait presque coupable de n'avoir offert qu'une trilogie de bande dessinée au sorcier.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise autant.

Théodore avait son léger sourire en coin, faisant fondre le cœur d'Hermione, et il se retourna pour attraper le second paquet.

\- Celui-ci... est plus personnel.

Soudainement, il semblait moins sûr de lui, baissant sa garde pour s'ouvrir totalement à elle. La Gryffondor prit le paquet délicatement, et défit le ruban de soie blanche qui enveloppait la boîte bleu marine. Elle jeta un bref regard à Théodore, et ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur, une chaîne en or blanc, où un pendentif en octogonale entourait une pierre rouge. La jeune femme resta estomaquée de voir qu'il avait dû dépenser une fortune pour lui offrir un cadeau de Noël, et elle releva lentement son visage vers lui, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Théodore, tu...

\- J'ai les moyens, Hermione. Mon père a été arrêté, et on a perquisitionné le manoir pour y prendre tous les objets de magie noire, mais j'ai toujours sa fortune. Et j'ai aussi l'héritage de ma mère.

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible, et il n'osait pas regarder la brune dans les yeux, fixant le pendentif qu'il lui offrait.

\- C'est en pensant à elle que j'ai eu l'idée de ce cadeau. Elle est morte juste avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, et même si elle était une mangemort comme mon père, elle était une bonne mère pour moi, aimante, patiente, douce, compréhensive. Je me souviens d'une fois, c'était lors d'un énième dîner avec d'autres familles de Sang-pur. Il y avait une fille, plus âgée que moi, qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais j'avais l'impression d'être amoureux. Le soir, ma mère m'a raccompagnée à ma chambre, et elle m'a dit une chose : « Le jour où tu aimeras véritablement une femme, offre-lui un collier. Si elle le met régulièrement, c'est qu'elle t'aimera aussi. Si elle ne le porte pas, c'est que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. ».

Théodore releva alors ses iris bleues vers ceux de la jeune femme, le regard brillant.

\- Je sais que je n'ai rien à t'apporter. Je ne suis pas courageux, je suis à Serpentard, je viens d'une famille de mangemorts. Mais... je me sens bien, avec toi. Tu me...

Il se stoppa, fixant à présent la main de la Gryffondor qui s'approchait de son visage. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact doucement avec sa joue, il frémit et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de la peau douce de ses doigts.

Hermione ne cessait d'observer ses traits, détaillant sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines, son nez droit, sa peau pâle. Du bout des doigts, elle traça le contour de son visage, puis glissa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux châtain. A ce geste, le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles perçantes la fixant intensément.

Leurs regards restèrent un moment perdus l'un dans l'autre, dans un temps qui semblait suspendu de la réalité. Puis, comme aimantés, leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et leurs lèvres ne firent qu'un dans une douce harmonie.

Hermione ne pensait plus à rien. Ni au fait d'être seule dans une salle de classe vide, ni au fait que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, ni à Ron qui risquait de faire une crise, ni au couvre-feu qui approchait. Elle ne sentait que son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, que les lèvres douces de Théodore sur les siennes, que ses mains qui passaient dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

Finalement à bout de souffle, ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux pour profiter encore de l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- Je vais porter ton collier tous les jours, murmura Hermione en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

Le Serpentard lui fit son petit sourire en coin, et fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Finalement, qu'importait qu'on les trouve seuls dans une salle de classe vide.

oOoOoOoOo

Ma 1e Théomione, et la 3e fois que j'écris sur un Serpentard !

Çame fait bizarre, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des personnages comme ça, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS. J'ai découvert un nouveau personnage, qui comme Charlie, n'est pas très présent dans les livres et dont on peut faire un peu ce qu'on veut.

J'espère en tous cas que l'histoire vous aura plue !


End file.
